Issels
Het Issels is een West-Germaanse taal die wordt gesproken door zo'n zeven miljoen mensen. De taal is alleen officieel in Issel en is hier van het overgrote deel van de bevolking de moedertaal. Het Issels wordt onderwezen op scholen en is de dominante taal in de Isselse media. Geschiedenis De oudste Isselse teksten dateren uit de achtste eeuw. Vooral in de negende en tiende eeuw heeft er een bloeiende Oudisselse literatuur bestaan en ontstond er een prestigieuze schrijftaal. Het Oudissels was een taal met een grote vormenrijkdom: het had drie woordgeslachten, kende naamvallen en kenmerkte zich door ingewikkelde verbuigingen en vervoegingen. In de late Middeleeuwen verloor het Oudissels veel van z'n vormenrijkdom, vooral omdat de slotlettergrepen - vaak de uitgangen van naamvalsvormen of werkwoordsvervoegingen - afsleten. De taal die hierdoor ontstaat wordt Middelissels genoemd. De invloed van de Oudisselse schrijftaal was in de latere middeleeuwen nog altijd vrij sterk, zodat Middelisselse teksten meer dan de spreektaal uit die tijd nog Oudisselse vormen en uitgangen bevatten, wat de studie naar het Middelissels bemoeilijkt. Het moderne Issels ontstond in de zeventiende en achttiende eeuw. De veranderde maatschappelijke verhoudingen en de migratie die het gevolg was van de Burgeroorlog en de godsdienstvrijheid, hadden hun weerslag op de taal. De grammatica onderging een aantal opvallende vernieuwingen. De nieuwe schrijftaal kreeg in de 19e eeuw haar definitieve vorm, toen de norm voor de Isselse standaardtaal min of meer vast kwam te liggen: het Mienisselk was geboren. In het moderne Issel is het Mienisselk de onbetwiste standaardtaal, maar de gesproken taal is in informele contexten nog vaak het dialect. Daarnaast is er ook plaats voor minderheidstalen als Nederlands en Wargisch. Het moderne Issels kenmerkt zich door een vrij sterk purisme (zie onder), maar de internationale (vaak Engelse) leenwoorden kunnen toch niet altijd worden geweerd. Verwantschap Het Issels is in zekere zin een "zuster" van het Nederlands. Het is een West-Germaanse taal. Een stamboom voor het Issels zou er ongeveer zo uitzien: * Indo-Europees **Centum-groep ***Germaans ****West-Germaans Het West-Germaans zelf wordt vaak onderverdeeld in twee takken, waarin het Nederlands en het Duits aan de ene kant staan, en het Fries en het Engels aan de andere kant. Het Issels lijkt vooral nauw aan het Fries en het (Oud-)Engels verwant te zijn, en zou dus aan de Fries-Engelse tak gehangen kunnen worden, maar andere kenmerken doen juist weer vermoeden dat het Issels bij het Nederlands en het Duits aansluit. Het Issels neemt dus een tussenpositie in en geldt als tegenargument voor de theorie dat het West-Germaans in twee takken uiteen is gevallen. Grammaticale kenmerken : Zie Grammatica van het Issels voor een hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. Het Issels is dus een West-Germaanse taal en heeft dan ook veel gemeen met Nederlands, Duits, Fries en Kronenburgs, en natuurlijk ook met het Engels. Het Issels kent bijvoorbeeld veel sterke werkwoorden, heeft een wisselende woordvolgorde (zoals Nederlands en Duits, maar dus anders dan het Engels), heeft naamvallen (als Duits) en kent de mogelijkheid om van losse woorden nieuwe woorden te maken, al dan niet door gebruik te maken van voor- en achtervoegsels. Op sommige punten verschilt het Issels echter opvallend van de meeste West-Germaanse talen. Woordgeslacht Net als het Engels kent het Issels geen woordgeslacht. Een grammaticaal onderscheid tussen mannelijke, vrouwelijke en onzijdige woorden is er niet. Dit heeft ooit wel bestaan. Om te begrijpen hoe het Issels zijn geslachten heeft kunnen kwijtraken, moet men de Oudisselse situatie kennen: Aan dit paradigma vallen een aantal zaken op: * De vormen voor mannelijk en onzijdig zijn in de genitief en de datief gelijk. * De vormen voor vrouwelijk en meervoud zijn in de nominatief, genitief en accusatief gelijk. * De accusatief wordt alleen bij mannelijke woorden gemarkeerd. Dit systeem kende dus een aantal onvolkomenheden en veel overlap. In het Middelissels valt op dat de vrouwelijke vormen helemaal met die van het meervoud zijn samengevallen, terwijl mannelijk en onzijdig ook langzaam samensmelten. Dat geeft het volgende beeld: De herinrichting van het systeem die uiteindelijk zou voltrekken, wordt hier eigenlijk al aangekondigd: mannelijk en onzijdig vallen samen en gaan fungeren als de lidwoorden voor het enkelvoud, de vrouwelijke vormen gaan dienen voor het meervoud. Daarmee komt het onderscheid tussen de geslachten te vervallen, maar ontstaat er wel een ondubbelzinnig systeem dat helder onderscheid tussen enkelvoud en meervoud maakt, en daarbij de naamvallen duidelijk markeert. In het moderne Issels is het systeem nog iets vereenvoudigd doordat datief en accusatief zijn samengevallen in één naamval, die vaak objectief wordt genoemd. Quirky subject Een andere bijzonderheid van het Issels is het voorkomen van een naamvalsvorm die doet denken aan de ergatief, terwijl de ergatief in het Issels normaal gezien niet voorkomt. Deze naamval, die ook in het IJslands voorkomt, maar verder heel zeldzaam is, treffen we o.m. aan in passieve zinnen: *''Mei wirt slenn.'' (Ik word geslagen, letterlijk: mij wordt geslagen). Het verschijnsel wordt wel Quirky Subject of Quirky Case genoemd. Voor dit verschijnsel zijn meerdere verklaringen. Voor meer informatie, zie het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. Dualis Behalve enkelvoud en meervoud onderscheidt het Issels in bepaalde gevallen ook tweevoud. Dit verschijnsel wordt ook wel dualis genoemd. Het komt voor bij de persoonlijke voornaamwoorden. Voor de eerste persoon zijn dat: ::ik, mei ::wyt, osk ::wy, ons Ik en wy komen overeen met het Nederlandse "ik" en "wij", maar voor wyt bestaat geen Nederlands woord. Het betekent zoveel als "wij tweeën", "wij beiden". Bij de tweede persoon is er jit, dat "jullie tweeën" betekent. Voor de derde persoon bestaat er geen dualis. Hoewel de dualis in principe alleen voor paren gebruikt kan worden, dus steeds wij tweeën, kan in het Issels de dualis ook overdrachtelijk gebruikt worden. In de zin: *''Y weunt alla in diesn streat, ak jit stêdda iskar wein hiere.'' (Jullie wonen allemaal in deze straat, maar jullie parkeren jullie auto hier ook.) betekent jit niet noodzakelijk "jullie beiden", maar wordt gedoeld op een klein deel van het grotere "jullie". In het Nederlands is deze zin niet letterlijk te vertalen en moet voor een omschrijving als "alleen jullie" gekozen worden. Issels purisme Het Issels heeft lange tijd een redelijk geïsoleerde positie gehad, maar vanaf de zeventiende en achttiende eeuw komen er veel Nederlandse, Franse en Engelse woorden de taal binnen. De tijdsgeest van renaissance en barok stond juist in het teken van het zuiver houden van de taal en de kunsten en van het "restaureren" van de oudheid, zodat de toestroom van leenwoorden tot verzet leidde. In het Issels ontstond een puristische traditie die van grote invloed was op het vormen van de moderne standaardtaal in de 19e eeuw. Nog altijd is purisme in het Issels een gegeven. Voor nieuwe begrippen worden wel woorden ontleend, maar vaak wordt er ook een Issels alternatief tegenover gezet dat niet zelden succesvoller is. Het Issels is vrij beknopt en ook nieuwe woorden zijn vaak kort en doorzichtig, waardoor ze lange internationale technische woorden goed kunnen verdringen. Het oorspronkelijke telewisi is zo helemaal verdrongen door sko, dat van skoean ("schouwen") is afgeleid. Soms kunnen de voorgestelde alternatieven nog verbasterd worden ook: voor "internet" werd bindens voorgesteld, "verbintenis", maar in de jongerentaal is de verkorte vorm bind (en de naamvalsvorm in den binde) inmiddels dominant geworden. Vergelijkbare verbasteringen hebben er echter ook voor gezorgd dat foen (uit telefoen) het purisme treadredend (draadspreker) kon verdringen. Het Issels kent een duidelijk verschil tussen standaardtaal en spreektaal: de standaardtaal wordt vooral in formele contexten gebruikt. Hierdoor komt het voor, dat vergezochte purismen als welword ("radio", lett. "golfwoord") in de standaardtaal gebruikt worden (Niaws in Welworde, het radiojournaal), terwijl ze in de omgangstalen (vaak nog dialecten) praktisch nooit gebruikt worden: radio is veel gewoner. Zie ook * Issels Swadesh List * It Testamint * Pastorale Categorie:Issel Categorie:Taal